


A Treat or a Dozen

by Angerina



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Dom!Loki, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, PWP, Smut, Sub!Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 19:23:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4316790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angerina/pseuds/Angerina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Gimme the apple." Tony had said. But, oh no, he should have known that it wouldn't be that easy. </p><p>This story starts right where Impulse ended.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Treat or a Dozen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iswyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iswyn/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Impulse](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1573940) by [iswyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iswyn/pseuds/iswyn). 



> This is for Iswyn. Her story "Impulse" had a massive effect on me and my love life during this past week, and since I couldn't get this scene out of my head I decided to write it down and share.

_"Gimme the apple." Tony had said. But, oh no, he should have known that it wouldn't be that easy._

 

_Loki kept stroking his hair, humming an amused tone. "Not so fast, my Pet." He bend down and with his voice low he whispered to the still mortal's ear "I'd rather have you earn it."_

 

* * *

 

 'A treat on top of a treat... or a dozen.' It had been something along those lines the god had said when he undressed Tony, slowly, taking his time to caress every inch of skin, to place a kiss on every part of his body while he peeled him out of his suit, only pulling back to fold it neatly and putting it aside. Before Tony could even voice his building confusion about how gingerly he was treated Loki conjured silk ropes to bind his wrists and pulled his arms up towards the bedposts. 

 

He spoke again while he undressed himself. "Immortality will grant you one thing in abundance: time. That is what I'll take with you today, Anthony." He sat back down between Tony's invitingly open legs, a golden apple appearing it his hand. "I can't just give this to you, that would feed right into your greed, wouldn't it, my Love?"

 

Tony pushed up his chin proudly. "But you will give it to me, Sir?"

 

Loki smirked at the defiant tone in his lover's voice. "I will," a small flick of his hand and the apple split and fell open like a blooming flower, "in more than one meaning of the phrase." The apple was put on the night stand, it's golden skin reflecting the dim lights. "For every orgasm I will wring out of you, you'll be rewarded a piece of the apple." Tony's eyes went wide and he jerked his head to look at the fruit. How many were there? Ten? Twelve? "If you do come without my permission, Pet, it won't count. Please do keep that in mind." 

 

"This is going to kill me, fuck." Tony swallowed, hard, but his cock stirred none the less. As if he could back down from a challenge. 

 

"On the contrary," Loki said, "be a good boy and you'll gain thousands of years." He reached out to stroke Tony's cheek. "Thousands of years, my Pet, and I'll never leave you, you're mine." 

 

"You'll never leave me." Tony leaned into the touch. The conviction in his voice made Loki's very heart ache in the most enjoyable way. 

 

"Never." He leaned down for a kiss. "I do plan to _fuck_ you, my Pet." His voice dropped an octave. "But first, I would rather suck you dry before I fill you up again with my own seed." 

 

The mortal groaned and shivered in anticipation. 

 

* * *

 

Three times. He had come down the god's throats three times before Loki even started to move a slick finger into him, painfully slow. At first it was hard to hold back, _Oh, god, please, please, Loki, please let me come!,_ but with only one finger ghosting delicately over his prostate alone it was harder to get over the edge. He felt close, so close. He ground down onto Loki's hand, needing more friction.

 

"Oh no, Pet, you'll get another finger when you came of this one." A sharp curl of said finger made stars dance before Tony's eyes. "After you've earned your forth slice." Loki bit into his inner thigh. "And then I'll make you come on two. Then three." Another bite, another curl. "And four fingers." 

 

The human was whimpering and pulling on his restraints, trying his best to get any form of friction. More, he needed more.

 

"Loki, Sir, please, oh please, I need more, I can't come like this!" Tony practically whined, shame long forgotten.

 

"Oh, but you will. You will come like this, or you'll never get my cock. And you do want my cock, don't you, my Sweet?"

 

Tony nodded, biting his lower lip. Asking for Loki's cock now would only get him into trouble and considering what he had to go through another eight times, he really didn't want to push his luck. Who would have thought. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes to focus on Loki's long finger. "Lets do this, come on, help me a little." Loki raised a brow at him. "Please, Sir? _Ahh!_ " Loki had practically stabbed that sensitive spot inside him. 

 

"I do not wish to gag you today, Anthony, don't force my hand." As his pet was to open his mouth again he bit down on his thigh, turning whatever insolent remark would have come out into a deep moan. 

 

* * *

 

 Oh, and he was _fucked_. 

 

"Open your moth, Anthony." Loki cooed at him while still buried to the hilt inside the whimpering man still twitching from his eleventh orgasm. The human was well past the point of having any ejaculate left, he had given it all when he came the sixth time. Or was it the seventh? He felt strung out, exhausted, salt sticking to his cheeks from when he cried from being fucked from one orgasm straight into the other with no control over his oversensitive, aching and shaking body.  

 

"Open up, Love."  

 

And he did, he slowly open his eyes, his vision swimming. Then he opened his mouth. The juicy bite of apple was downright salvation for his abused throat, hoarse from hours and hours of painful pleasure. 

 

"There you go, my Pet, have your treat." Loki pushed even further into him, as if that was possible. He had come twice inside his lover. He hadn't even pulled out, not once since Tony was wrung from coming on four fingers and nothing but Loki's filthy promises. The god didn't wait then, he had pushed the apple between his open lips and his cock into the pliant body of his pet who moaned as he chewed. 

 

"Just one more." He stroked his pet's hair, taking pride in how the beautiful brown eyes couldn't focus on him anymore. "One more time, you can do it, Anthony."

   
  
"Oh gods, no." His voice was husky and barely a whisper. "I can't, Sir, please, I can't."

 

"Oh, you can and you will." A harsh push into the abused body earned him a particular broken moan. "You will come for me, Anthony. I do not care how long it'll take, but you will come. Now eat."

 

Tony did, taking another bite and swallowed. "I'ma pass out."

 

"I won't let you." The god already picked up his pace again, slowly pulling out of Tony and pushing back in. "I need you conscious. I will be obeyed." 

  
  
"Oh please, Loki, please, please!" He didn't even know what he was begging for anymore.

 

"Please stop?" Loki. 

 

Tony shook his head in a shaky rhythm. "No, god, no, don't stop, just... _please_."

 

"What a magnificent creature you are, my dear Pet," Loki hummed appreciatively as his lover opened his legs even wider, "you're so good for me, Anthony, you'll earn every piece and I will give it to you, but you have to come for me one more time."

 

And he did. It took long, so long, he didn't even have the faintest clue how many hours had passed since they started, but he did come. His body clenching sore muscles one last time. It was painful, he could barely breath anymore, let alone voice his excruciating bliss he felt as he finally reached his climax in a silent moan, head thrown back, baring his throat. He almost passed out. Loki clung to him, repeating his name against his bitten neck as he came once more inside him, shaking a little himself. Tony tried to look smug but failed. He was so _fucked_.  

 

Then, there it was, the last piece, and he earned it. It felt so good to know that he _earned_ it. Tony Stark couldn't move a single muscle anymore, even as his wrists were unbound. Loki was lying down next to him, smiling, his eyes shining with unspeakable emotion as he fed him the last piece of Idunn's apple. It was all his. The apple. Loki. Everything. _Loki._ He earned it, he owned it, no one could take this from him anymore.

 

For thousand of years.

 

 _Forever_.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> There ya go. My first published piece of Frostiron. I'm writing on and off on something huge which would be a massive multichapter thing, but I haven't written anything in years, so I'm rather wary about the while ordeal.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it!
> 
> PS: Cheesy end is cheesy and I'm not even remotely sorry. Not beta'ed. English is not my first language.


End file.
